Finding Out
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Jasmine is busy having her private time in the pond of Pahkitew Island when Topher suddenly catches his eye on her. But little does Topher know that he ain't the only one having fun time for himself. Topher/Jasmine/Shawn two-shot. Warning: Will have sexual content. Remember: YOU WERE WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**"Finding Out"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Total Drama or it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little two-shot I've been planning to do for quite some time and it features some of the contestants from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Can you guess who they are in this story? Here we go!**

**P.S.: Dedicated to my friend, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, who turns 19 tomorrow. This one's for ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A beautiful sun had set on this glorious day at Pahkitew Island. Of course, the place was a little less dangerous than the contaminated broken-down wasteland known as camp Wawanakwa, which was no longer here anymore. With the sound of seagulls flying and chirping through this perfectly good afternoon, what better way to spend an hour like this than go swimming?<p>

That was on Jasmine's mind. She needed a little break from the madness that Chris McLean put on her. Of course, dealing with crazies and critters back home in Australia also added to her stress. And a dip through the warm clear pond was enough to make her entire day complete.

Wearing her white bathrobe, Jasmine tested the waters with her foot. The feeling was just right for her.

"A bit cold, but it works for me." She said to herself.

After testing the water, Jasmine disrobed herself and threw the bathrobe on the floor, revealing her perfect beach body in the sun's light. The Australian was by far a knockout. She looked a lot more muscular and a lot more sexy around her long luscious legs, her wide hips, her enlarged chest and her enlightened black skin. She was by far the most stacked woman on this island thanks to her trusty white thong bikini.

After placing her hat over her bathrobe, Jasmine took a deep breath...

...

...

...and dove right in.

The first thing that came to mind is how good the water felt. It had a clear, transcendent feeling, engorging Jasmine through a wonderful tropical paradise underneath the deep blue sea. She swam in motion, which forced a row of small fish to swim with her in perfect harmony. To be fair, it felt very ticklish having the fish rub over Jasmine's perfect skin. It was almost like tiny fish kisses.

Smiling down on all of them, Jasmine decided to get a little breathing room by going back up to sea level.

After she got to sea level, she whipped her hair back beautifully as the sparkling water soaked through her skin. The wind all around Jasmine blew beautifully around her like a mysterious aura, wrapping her body in it's embrace.

"Hmmmmm, this feels just like home..." She whispered to herself.

Not too far away from the pond, a mysterious stranger walked around the woods holding up pictures of a certain ego-obsessed host. He had slicked-back brown hair, had a pretty face only girls would gawk at, and was almost dressed like Chris McLean himself.

Apparently to his friends and family, he went by the name of Topher.

"This is gonna be so sweet!" Topher smirked to himself, "Now I can add these awesome photos of Chris to my Chris shrine back home! I feel like I'm in heaven!"

As much fun as he was having, the wind had other plans for him. Suddenly, the pictures he was holding blew right out of his hands and flew all around the ground.

"No, my pictures!" Topher exclaimed, "Come back to me, Chris pictures!"

Hesistated and panicked, Topher managed to grab the pictures one by one, but only managed to get three of them.

But before he could go search for more, his eyes turned to the pond. He stopped looking for the pictures for a moment to see a wonderful sight unlike anyone he could ever witness before:

The image of Jasmine swimming in her white thong bikini.

"Ho-ly crap..." Topher said in a breathtaking mood.

Suddenly, the Chris-obsessed teen became enamored by those wet curves of hers. The sight of his DD-sized breasts and those long luscious amazonian legs was enough to get Topher's heart pumping with interest. When she turned her body right over, Topher managed to get a look at her curvaceous ass, which was tighter than a basketball itself. Suddenly, Topher's heart lost all control and he was busy drooling over her from far away.

"This is so far, the best show ever..." Topher smirked at himself.

Little did Topher know, he wasn't alone.

Under the tree where Topher was standing in front of, there came another figure who was sitting on one of the strong tree branches. Wearing his trusty binoculars, along with his green beanie, white long-sleeved shirt, an orange vest, and blue jeans, he was having the time of his life. This guy went by the name of Shawn, who happened to be some sort of zombie-obsessed conspiracy nut.

He took a look at Jasmine far away from the branch he sat in. Smirking and drooling to his amusement.

"That's right, swim for daddy." Shawn smirked, "You know Shawn likes it..."

Apparently, both Topher and Shawn were turning into perverts, getting their kicks off of seeing Jasmine swim in privacy. Heck, they were turning into Jasmine's personal stalkers, and yet the adventurer's not even knowing about it. The sight of her body forced both men to feel something stiff inside their pants as if they were both growing erections and getting hard. They didn't matter at the least as long as they were seeing a whole lot of side-boob and a whole lot of rear.

Out of nowhere, a woodpecker came swooping in and landed on the branch that Shawn was sitting in. Seeing the bird up close, Shawn tried to shoo the bird away, but with no luck.

"Shoo!" Shawn whispered to the bird, "Go away! I'm trying to see some side boob!"

The bird wasn't going away. Instead...

...

...the woodpecker pecked right at Shawn's feet!

"OWWW!" Shawn yelped in pain, "You mother-!"

As an angry Shawn tried to get his hands on him, the woodpecker managed to fly away. However, Shawn's little attempt to catch the woodpecker, resulted in him falling off the branch...

...

...

...and landing right on top of Topher painfully.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Topher yelped in pain as well.

However, their little scream of pain forced Jasmine to stop swimming. She looked over to her shoulder as she tried to find out where that noise was coming from.

"Who the heck's there?!" Jasmine shouted.

Suddenly, Topher got off of Shawn immediately and looked right at him.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?" Topher raised his eyebrow at him.

"Watching Jasmine while trying not to get caught!" Shawn admitted, "What are you doing here, as well?"

"Doing the same thing you were doing!" Topher replied.

"Are you doing this just to steal my dream-girl?" Shawn threatened him.

"That's bullshit!" Topher scoffed in offense, "Why on earth would I even wanna steal-"

"IS ANYONE THERE?" Jasmine said, raising her voice.

Having no time to explain, Shawn and Topher turned to each other in panic.

"She found out we're here!" Topher exclaimed, "Run!"

As soon as both men were running behind their tails, Jasmine got out of the water and put her bathrobe back on. She then rushed right to the bush where the guys were hiding, only to find out that they disappeared out of sight.

"I swear I must've heard something..." Jasmine muttered.

But before she could go back into the water, he noticed some things that were scattered away on the ground.

Frankly, the objects Jasmine identified with was scattered pictures of Chris McLean and a pair of binoculars. It was certain that she was being watched and peeped on, concerning she knew whose these pictures and binoculars belonged to. With a scowl on her face, she knew hell was gonna pay for these two men.

"Oh, some mate's gonna get it big time!" Jasmine said, clenching her fist.

Meanwhile, Topher and Shawn were still running like hell. They were running to find a good hiding spot from an angry Jasmine.

"Where should we hide, man?" Shawn said as he was pacing.

"Let's hide in the tree house!" Topher suggested, "That way she won't find us!"

Quickly, the two men managed to get up the tree to where the Kinosewak tree house resided. Topher opened the door, which head Shawn to shut the door behind them, therefore hiding in safety. For extra measure, the two men locked the door, which was perhaps a smart thing to do. Both Shawn and Topher took their time breathing in and out because of the running they did.

"There, Jasmine couldn't find us now." Topher smirked.

"Good thinking, Topher." Shawn nodded, "There's no way Jasmine could ever find us now."

But as safe as they were...

...

...they felt a hand touch their shoulders.

It was a woman's hands and it was black to be exact.

It was from that moment that Topher and Shawn learned that they were screwed. They were screwed the moment they turned to their shoulders and saw who was standing right before him:

Jasmine.

Realizing this, Topher and Shawn managed to utter out what perhaps would be their final words:

"Oh, fuck..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, that can't be good for both Topher and Shawn. Can anything good ever come from this in the next chapter?<strong>

**Find out until then! Feedbacks are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Finding Out"**

**Rated M for sexual content and language  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Total Drama or it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway, here's a little two-shot I've been planning to do for quite some time and it features some of the contestants from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, mostly involving Topher, Jasmine and Shawn. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of hotness!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Topher and Shawn stood in fear of the towering Jasmine, who was in her bathrobe looking pissed off as ever. Of course, it was no surprise that their lungs died a little on the outside, especially when Jasmine both had her hands on their necks.<p>

"You better have a damn good reason why I wouldn't have to kill you slowly like this, mates!" Jasmine said, threatening them.

Luckily, Topher managed to speak up for him and Shawn.

"Jasmine, I can explain!" Topher chuckled nervously, "Shawn tried to get his way with you!"

"Dude, are you serious?" Shawn said to Topher.

"I can't lie, dude." Topher spoke back to the zombie nut, "You peeped her from top of a tree!"

Hearing this, Jasmine focused all her attention on Shawn. Suddenly, Shawn had no choice but to gulp.

"Um, about that," Shawn chuckled, "Topher went behind a bush and stalked you!"

"Really?" Topher gasped at Shawn.

"Sorry, I just blabbed it out!" The zombie nut cried out, "It's not my fault I was hesistant!"

Hearing these excuses, Jasmine raised her voice, "Okay, enough!"

With her own strength, Jasmine threw both Shawn and Topher straight to a nearby bed. With fire ranging in her eyes, she approached them while cracking her knuckles.

"Do you honestly think I would buy all of your foolish bull-shit?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm certain that would be a yes..." Topher weakly muttered.

"I know what you're both trying to do, and I can't let anyone like you two get away with this little game." Jasmine said to both of the boys, "So it looks like I'll have no choice but to take action."

"Whatever it is you plan to do with us physically and mentally, we're ready." Shawn spoke grimly, as if it was his last time on earth.

One at a time, Jasmine was looking back at both the Chris wannabe and the zombie nutcase himself, figuring out which one she wanted to kill. Should she kill Shawn? After all, he always was a sneaky one, knowing that Shawn always looks at her far away from up a tree.

Or maybe Jasmine should kill Topher? And why not? He was practically the one who hid behind a bush and getting a good look at her figure. Topher couldn't even contain his drool after watching Jasmine's hot amazonian body swim through his sweet orgasmic eyes. But now, time was ticking inside Topher's heart, counting the seconds he had to live.

After looking at both Shawn and Topher wisely, Jasmine turned to Topher. He was shaking in fear, which left Shawn to sigh in relief.

But something strange happened.

As Shawn looked on to both Jasmine and Topher, she approached him...

...

...

...

...and gave him a surprising kiss!

Apparently, Shawn felt shocked to see Jasmine do that. He would have likely saw Jasmine make beef jerky out of Topher's entire face, but he would have never imagined her lips going somewhere near Topher's tender ones. This left Shawn speechless for once.

"What?" Shawn muttered, "But I... I mean... what on-"

Suddenly, Shawn was cut off by Jasmine, who also gave him a kiss. Topher looked on and managed to give out a weak smirk to himself and Shawn. Out of the ordinary, they were shocked to see that Jasmine didn't kill them. For some reason, they were actually enjoying the feeling of cinnamon throughout their lips. At least it was better than tasting their own blood that they didn't shed.

After breaking off the kiss, Shawn and Topher looked at each other with confusion, and then turned to Jasmine, who smirked at them.

"Boys, if you wanted to see me like this, you should've told me so..." Jasmine smiled seductively.

Carefully, her hands had a hold of the strings of her bathrobe. From there, she untied them together, and sent her bathrobe dropping to the floor.

In a moment of shock, both Topher and Shawn gazed at what stood before them...

...

...

...

...a naked Jasmine.

They were amazed and speechless of her full nude figure. Those long shapely legs, her succulent 36 E breasts, her wide hips, slim waist, and shaved womanhood all gleamed in the afternoon sun. Suddenly, those erections that Shawn and Topher formed inside their pants came to surprise them again.

Jasmine looked down at their pants region as an idea came to mind.

With quick reflexes, Jasmine took a tug at both of their crotches, leaving them shocked and surprised.

"Now, it's my turn to get even." She smirked evilly.

Slowly, yet nicely, she started stroking their groins, which let out a yelp from Shawn and a hiss from Topher. Her touch aroused their erections as they started poking through their respective jeans. Both men felt their heart beat with the speed of a sports car breaking the speed limit.

Her fingers then got a hold of their zippers, therefore zipping them down nicely.

Jasmine stared down at two hard erections, which were popping right in front of her face. The image of two nine-inch hard-on's filled the Aussie's mind with such dirtiness. Just exactly which hard rod did Jasmine want to focus on? Both of them were throbbing and hung nicely like two stiff palm trees. It was a hard decision for Jasmine to make.

After much deciding...

...

...Jasmine decided to wrap her lips and tongue around Shawn's little man, slurping his entire rod all around. However, her hand got a hold of Topher's hard-on, yanking it up and down in a very slight pace. She was tugging at Topher's stick, squeezing, gripping and tickling it in a sensitive way. They were quite surprised that Jasmine could handle one, yet basically two hard cocks at one time. Heck, maybe it was the first time.

"Ohhhhhh..." The two men moaned in pleasure. They never felt such a burning sensation coming through her tongue and hand until now.

Suddenly, Jasmine started to switch places between both cocks. This time, she was slurping down Topher and stroking Shawn out. Topher, on the other hand, started feeling a bit ticklish for his first time. This explained why Jasmine's tongue always vibrated like a sex toy that would make someone laugh a bit in pleasure. No matter what it felt like, Topher was enjoying it. Meanwhile, Shawn started huffing and puffing altogether, reacting the way of how Jasmine was jacking him off. He never expected a tall amazon adventurer like her to have such a strong grip. In response, he gripped the bed-sheets, trying his best to hold it in together.

Jasmine separated from them a bit, which forced both Shawn and Topher to figure out what she would do next.

But before they could answer, Jasmine got on the bed and bent over next to Topher. That was a sight that the Chris wannabe was used to seeing. Even though this made Shawn a bit jealous, he didn't have much to complain since Jasmine focused closely on his hard-on. With an devilish smirk, Jasmine turned to Topher.

"Go ahead, mate." Jasmine winked at him, "Make your little friend at home..."

Developing such a sly smile, Topher positioned itself around Jasmine's wet sugar walls. With a deep breath, he shoved right in at the same time her mouth inserted into the Shawn's meaty manhood. Back and forth, Topher banged his groin around her in a laid-back pace, taking it nice and slow. To help ease down the moaning, Jasmine managed to fit all nine inches of Shawn's little man inside her mouth, therefore making her muff through the moaning noises.

However, Jasmine felt something choke through her throat. Apparently, it was all the cause of Shawn's erected manhood. Having the urge to breathe, Jasmine pulled out of his cock and managed to breathe out, which caused a stream of saliva to be connected to his rod. It was a bit disgusting to be exact, but it was nevertheless hot.

Meanwhile, Topher's speed increased, thrusting onto her hardly and tightly as ever. Not having to stop, Topher raised her hand up and smacked Jasmine right in her big black ass, just to make her aroused and horny. For fun, he grasped his hand around her rear, giving it a nice squeeze. The feeling of his hand touching and grabbing her soft chocolate asscheeks forced the Aussie to cling onto the bedsheets too. Head-on, Jasmine was taking every thrust like a proud champion.

Both Topher and Shawn slid out again, just to give Jasmine some breathing room. Of course, so did the guys. They were feeling exhausted, but it hardly mattered to them. This was the hottest first time they ever had so far.

But Jasmine didn't want to end it that fast. She wanted more of that white chocolate from the two guys.

Not having to rest some more, she looked at Topher with seduction around her face. She approached him and started to sit on his naked lap. Positioning her sweet black rear around the tip of his cock, she slid down on his rod, forcing a quiet hiss around her. Shawn looked on in jealousy again, but luckily for him, Jasmine turned to the zombie nut.

"What are you waiting for, Shawn?" Jasmine smirked, "You're more than welcome to join in, mate."

With a look of satisfaction around his face, Shawn snuck up behind Jasmine as he placed his erection around her hole. With a deep breath, he slid inside her, forcing another hiss from Jasmine.

As both manhoods were stuffed inside her, both Shawn and Topher's hips moved and gyrated around. Jasmine felt their hard throbbing cocks slide in and out of her, leaving her to moan slightly loud. In fact it was almost loud that it nearly woke up the birds from their nap. Shawn and Topher both went at a snail's pace, taking the time to feel Jasmine's juices glisten around their rods. But it wasn't rough enough for the tall Aussie. She wanted to step up a little.

"Are... you guys... that... slow?" Jasmine spoke between moans, "FUCK ME... HARDER! AHHHHHHHH...!"

Hearing her pleas, Shawn and Topher's speed rose tenfold, pumping in and out of her fast. Those juices of hers made perfect lubrication, which forced them to slide in for deeper penetration. Jasmine's rear end was feeling sore coming from the teasing smacks that Shawn's hand inflicted on her. Topher, on the other hand, was getting a good grasp of her huge silicone-implanted orbs. A relieved smile was formed on his face, enjoying and cherishing this little moment.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Topher felt the head of their rods glisten with pre-cum. They were shaking, vibrating, and twitching as if something explosive was gonna happen. Truthfully, something was happening. Jasmine could feel shaking inside her holes. Sensing this, she clenched on to the bed sheets tightly, preparing herself for the double climax.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Topher hissed.

"Me... me too!" Shawn hissed as well.

And with one final push, Jasmine had let out a shrieking moan. Streams of hot sticky cum were shot out from both men, filling Jasmine from the inside and flowing all around her womb (mostly from Topher). They thrusted again, shooting out another round of their hot load. With each load blown from their rods, both Topher and Shawn spasmed, leaving the Aussie flushed with ecstacy. By then, both men and Jasmine were trapped in a sweaty sticky mess, and they were proud to be a part of it.

But oddly enough, Jasmine wasn't finished with the guys. She thought something was missing from their little 'punishment'.

"Okay, you two stand up for me." She said to the guys.

"Can we rest first?" Topher replied, breathing in and out.

"I can't take it anymore! I want it!" The tall Aussie pleaded.

Still feeling hard and exhausted, Topher and Shawn stood up as Jasmine went down on her knees. Facing their hard throbbing cocks again, Jasmine took her hands and started stroking them. The two men let out a hiss and a moan, feeling something twinge through their hips once more. Apparently, being filled up around her love holes wasn't enough for the Aussie. She wanted more than to be filled up on the inside.

After fifteen seconds of stroking, the two men screamed in ecstacy as another stream of cum shot through them and blasted Jasmine right in her face and around her chin! Sure, it was a bit gross that she would be doing this, but it was all she wanted out of Topher and Shawn. Just having to see what it would be like to be blasted by them. She kept stroking them until the rest of the cum was drained out of their pipes (which it did, by the way). This time, it left the men dehydrated from the sweat that they shed through this sex game.

Jasmine's tongue licked out what was left from their stickiness. In her mind, it tasted a lot like liquid sugar, to be exact (even though it didn't).

"Mmmmm, yummy..." She smirked.

As the whole thing ended, Jasmine slowly got up and grabbed a towel, wiping off the sweat and cum from her face. Grabbing her bathrobe, she dressed herself back up again and looked right at Topher and Shawn, who were nearly half dead from this orgasmic experience. Feeling satisfied, Jasmine gave them a stern look.

"If you two mates tell anyone we had this little get together, I'll use your broken bones as boomerangs." Jasmine said, threatening them a little, "Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am." Topher nodded.

"Got it." Shawn nodded as well.

"Good." Jasmine said, therefore smiling at them. "Ta-ta..."

After waving bye in a seductive way, Jasmine carefully walked out the cabin, leaving a nude Topher and Shawn to rest comfortably. So far, both men were exhausted, beat, dehydrated, and defeated. But it was in a good way. They finally got to score with the hottest tall chick in Pahkitew Island. Hard to believe they would tell their future kids about it, even though they wouldn't be young enough to hear it.

Still weary, Topher looked over to Shawn.

"I don't know about you, but that was kick-ass, man." Topher smirked, "I wish Chris was here to see that."

"Yeah, hard to believe this was my first time." Shawn nodded, "Good thing I managed to get laid before the zombie apocalypse could begin. And thank goodness for that!"

"Totally." Topher smirked yet again, "Best frickin' night of our lives!"

Agreeing to what Topher said, Shawn managed to give the Chris wannabe a high-five right before they managed to rest a little. They never felt this good in such a long time. Apparently, what Topher said couldn't be more truer than stone.

It was in fact, the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay-men to that! That really got my heart pumping. Heck, I might need to get a shower after this. LOL<br>**

**Anyway, was it hot? Was it mild? Or was it spicy? You decide! Until then, it's taco time!**


End file.
